namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gurenken Abicion
Abicion, also known as Mikoto Nakadai, The Undertaker and Shizuru Fujino for short periods during his forum life, is a 21-year-old former moderator known for his generally useless topics with barely any discussion potential. His three year history on the forums, in short, consists of him being promoted as a moderator by Tara Samuels after a popular vote, being stripped of his powers six months later, changing his name to that of a Sentai villain, changing his name back, changing his name again to a professional wrestler, changing his name back again, saying he was leaving only to post elsewhere on the forums three seconds later, and constantly reminding the board that his demotion was completely wrong and unjustified. He had long sought to obtain the title of top poster by post count. On September 10, 2007, he surpassed banned member LedZeppelinfan, who had held the highest post count for over a year. However, he has received criticism throughout his attempts to attain this goal due to the generally negative perception of valuing purely post quantity and for many of his posts, which many consider spam. Background Before Abicion was stripped of his moderator powers, he made a large number of topics with strange pictures and the word Discuss, which started the Discuss Fad, the first of the fads Abicion would create. However, the latter fads were mostly at his own expense, rather than due to his actions. Abicion is also known for being excessively vocal about several specific anime and video game characters he adores, particularly the Tales of Phantasia character Mint Adenade. He is also notorious for having an extensive collection of anime figurines, notably of mecha and female characters. However, this collection actually only includes a White Zeta Gundam. There are many who hope he will one day meet a fate akin to that of his idol, the fictional character Dr. Mikoto Nakadai. However, slowly dying from multiple random wounds and collapsing on a beach before riding a robot pterosaur into outer space and blowing himself up probably does not lie in his future, since he lives in the middle of nowhere, and that soap opera brand blood looked really fake, anyway. Ironically, although he is a long time 4channer, he is widely disliked on multiple boards there, including /a/, /b/, and possibly /v/ and /m/. It is thought that he was originally banned from /a/ due to his constant rattling against the popular 2004 anime series My-HiME.[http://www.lurkmore.com/wiki/index.php?title=/a/#Abicion Abicion] on Lurkmore wiki This pattern continues into the GameFAQs Anime Other Titles board, where Abicion can found in constant debate with GameFAQs regulars Fencedude and Jayjs20 over My-HiME's directorial quality. It is also a constant subject on Abicion's blog. In early 2007, after months of renouncing the VoIP and chat program, Skype, as "a crappy AIM clone run by freaking eBay" and "the worst of both worlds," Abicion joined the drones of forumers who had already signed up. His user name is "MrAmuro". Abicion is also an avid XBox 360 player. His XBox Live handle is "Captain Amuro". After his original demotion, he went on hiatus from the board for most of 2005, leading many members to believe that he died and is now a vampire. This is evidenced by his late night posting habits, but it has never been confirmed. Outside of his illustrious internet career, Abicion is a full-time college student working towards a Computer Science Major, Math Minor. He maintains part-time employment as a research assistant of a US History professor. He plans to graduate and land an IT job come spring 2008. Gender Issues In the early days of the forum, many were confused as to what Abicion's gender was. He would always use female avatars and signature pictures, an uncommon thing for a man to do before Lord Fawkes Garde picked up the trend, and some considered him effeminate. It was eventually sorted out that he is, in fact, male, albeit a male with an affinity for female avatars, though this has more to do with his obsessions rather than any gender confusion. Wacky Hair Kevin Controversy The Post Your Picture and Comment thread has revealed striking physical similarities between Abicion and e-personality "Wacky Hair" Kevin. Wacky Hair Kevin is a popular figure on outlets such as Google Image Search. The Admiral is believed to have discovered these similarities. Abicion asserts that he is not Wacky Hair Kevin, though does so poorly and in turn makes everyone believe that he is Wacky Hair Kevin's mild-mannered alter ego. Skype Manor In the fictional comic series, Skype Manor, Abicion is depicted as a hairy and overweight man dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl and armed with a chainsaw. He first appears on page 7 as a villain. Later, he dies from an attack from MSZ. Departures Abicion has announced or implied his permanently leave of the forums and pulling together some semblance of an actual life on multiple occasions. However, he has never fully carried out these plans and always eventually returned to the forums. The earliest of these was during late December 2004, during which he was stripped of his moderator status and entered a reclusive phase. This incident has remained the closest Abicion has ever come to actually escaping the Tales forums: he was nearly completely inactive throughout most of 2005. In August 2006, Abicion left the forums for a family vacation out in the wilderness, which he announced in a thread titled I'm leaving ... for a few days thread in Greetings & Goodbyes. This event, however, is generally not considered among his attempted departures from the forums. On May 13, 2007, Abicion had an argument with certain forum members, which was followed, on May 16, by a topic announcing his apparently permanent departure. He had decided to leave the forums and become a regular poster at the Junk Guild. However, he eventually concluded that he could co-exist on two anime boards simultaneously and endure Cyke's attitude. As predicted by most members, he returned to the forums four days later. See also *Abicion Topic *Discuss Fad *Picking On Abicion *4chan References External links * Abicion's blog Category:Forum Users Category:Abicion